


Sorry! But go out with me?

by Clarakluk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Height Differences, M/M, Meet-Cute, smol keith, tol lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarakluk/pseuds/Clarakluk
Summary: Lance really couldn’t be blamed for it, he really couldn’t. He was fully focused for once, thanks to Allura, so actually he could actually say that this was all her fault, but on the other hand... he did value his life after all, so no blaming her.His math teacher. He would blame it on his math teacher.





	Sorry! But go out with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is just a short quick thing that I wrote forever ago and just touched up, based on a Height difference prompt, I found on tumblr.  
> Enjoy!

When Lance had walked into the bookstore that fateful afternoon, he hadn’t expected it to end up with this chain reaction of chaotic events that came after. He’d just walked through the door, albeit hastily, because he needed a textbook for school. Allura had even told him on which shelf in the store he could find it. He had to get it before the hour was over, or his teacher would roast him, and having Allura's directions drilled into his mind, Lance rushed to find his book.

So when Lance rounded a corner of a bookshelf in an almost run and ran straight into another person, he couldn’t really be blamed. The person he’d run into had been standing on their tiptoes, trying to reach the top shelf, and had therefore not the best of balances, and with the force of Lance knocking into them, they tumbled over on the floor.

“Sorry!” Lance hurried to help the other to their feet again. “I’m so, so sorry, I should have looked where I was going, sor–”

Lance's voice faltered as he noticed the boy in front of him. Because, oh my, was this boy gorgeous or what? Long, black hair falling around his face in soft waves, framing a pale, sharp-jawed face oh so nicely, with high cheekbones and eyes Lance would swear were purple like galaxies, with long black eyelashes framing them perfectly, and, oh gods, he was so gorgeous and cute and–

The boy in question frowned slightly annoyed at him. “It’s okay. Used to it. Walk on,” came the short answer to Lance's ramble, and the boy turned away, glaring up at the rows of books just out of his reach. Lance dimly noticed that he was about five or six inches taller than the other, but he was too confused by the boy giving him the cold shoulder to really ponder about it.

“Are you sure you are alright? Can I do anything to make it up to you?” Lance asked hesitantly, afraid of pissing the other boy further off.

Glaring in his direction, the boy just huffed, but otherwise ignored Lance.

Taking the hint, Lance pouted and continued on his way to get his book. He found it in no time, but when he returned on his way to the cashier, the boy Lance'd run into was still there, again standing on his tiptoes to try and reach one of the topmost books. Without saying anything, Lance walked over and picked the book off the shelf, handing it to the other boy with a shy smile, and continuing on his way to pay his own book, feeling the gorgeous galaxy eyes following his retreating frame.

 

It was a couple of days later when Lance was rushing down the hallway, needing to be at the other end of campus in only a few minutes, and between that and the thousands of people that seemed to be filling the hallways to the maximum, Lance couldn’t really be blamed for it this time either. He was just pushing through some people and bam! Someone bounced off of Lance's chest, both of their books falling to the ground and the other person stumbling a bit to regain footing.

This was just Lance's luck, because the person in front of him was indeed the gorgeous, dark-eyed beauty from the bookstore. And Lance'd just run him down. Again.

The boy glared at him, then seemed to recognize Lance and glared harder. Lance winced, both at the intensity of with the boy could glare, but also because he was probably the unluckiest klutz on the whole planet.

“Really?” the other boy questioned, clearly pissed. “You run into me again?! Look where you go, jerk!” He fumed and bent down to receive his books. Lance quickly set to help him.

“I really am so sorry! Shit, this always happens to me, I’m so sorry, I really don’t do it on purpose, I swear, I just really have to get to class and it’s in the other end of campus, and–”

The bell that signaled the classes’ beginning rang out through the now almost empty corridor.

“Shit,” Lance swore and just sat down on the floor, head in his hands and elbows resting on his crossed legs. “Not again.” He almost felt like crying or maybe screaming in frustration.

The other boy was silent for a moment, then spoke with a quiet voice. “Uhm, are you okay?”

Lance looked up in confusion. Shouldn’t he be the one to ask that? After all, he had been the one to run into the other boy.

“Yeah, thanks. Just the second time this week that I miss my math class. My teacher locks the door as soon as the bell rings, and no one get let in if they’re late…” Lance paused, shaking his head and collected the rest of his books. “Have I just made you late for any class?” Lance really hoped not, but wouldn’t it just be the glazing on the cake?

The gorgeous boy shook his head. “No, just headed for my locker. Haven’t got anymore classes today.”

A light bulb went off in Lance's head. If the gorgeous boy didn’t have anymore classes and Lance can’t get to his own, and he’s free after math anyways, so…

“Can I make up for running you down then? Coffee on me? Please?” Lance knew it was a bit cheap, but he used his puppy eyes on the other boy. He had yet to get a no from anyone he had used his puppy eyes on.

The other boy was frowning at him, contemplating. “Okay. Fine. One coffee.”

Lance broke into a brilliant smile. “Fantastic! I know this amazing little place just a short ride down the street–” Lance broke himself off when he realized something. “I’m Lance by the way. Lance McClain.”

The other boy seemed a bit confused by Lance's enthusiasm and the quick pace in which he changed the subject. “Keith Kogane.”

Keith. “Hmm… Sounds… Korean?” Lance guessed, but he readily admitted that he was lousy at foreign languages.

Keith shook his head. “Japanese, actually.” He seemed a bit self-conscious about it, shuffling the books in his arms around and hiding his dark eyes under his fringe.

“Cool!” Lance said, grinning. “Can you speak it? I seem to be terrible at any language I try to learn, like French and Portuguese. I speak Spanish from home, but yeah…” Lance shrugged with a grin.

Keith blinked at him, then frowned. “Do you always talk this much?”

“Yeah…” Lance smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I’ve got ADHD and a big mouth, which isn’t exactly the best match, so…”

A tiny smile broke onto Keith's face and he shook his head. “You’re a dork.”

“I know,” Lance grinned with a wink, then held out his arm for Keith to take, and said, “Well, Mr. Kogane, shall we get going?” in the thickest British accent he could manage. He was rewarded with a stare from Keith that said ‘I can’t actually believe anyone could be this weird’, which Lance of course took as a compliment. The smaller boy shook his head, smile playing on his lips, but ignored Lance's arm to grip his books tighter to his chest with both of his own.

“My locker’s just around the corner,” he said, already walking.

Lance walked up beside him, wanting to chat some more with this tiny, gorgeous boy, but for once, he’d lost his ability to small talk. He was racking his brain for anything to say when Keith spoke up, actually startling Lance a bit.

“You know, uhm, I never go to say thank you for helping me with getting that book down the other day…” Keith was looking away, stacking his books into his locker, his fringe covering his eyes again, and Lance mindlessly reached out and pushed it behind his ear. He was surprised about how soft Keith's hair was.

“No big deal,” Lance smiled, pulling his hand back and helping Keith with his books, not noticing Keith's startled gaze or tomato-red cheeks. “Just glad I could help after running you down.” He laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck.

Closing his locker, Keith turned back to him, cheeks still a bit pink, but nodded towards the door. “Yeah, well… Shall we get going?”

"Yeah," Lance said, taking Keith's hand and dragging him off. "Let's get coffee!"

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for this time, stay safe out there and remember, kudos and comments are life <3


End file.
